1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates generally to a resilient cushion assembly for the support of the body and, more particularly, to a mattress cushion assembly which provides first and second support surfaces having varying degrees of firmness and further including a hinged stiffener member disposed between the first and second support members to allow for folding or rolling-up of the cushion assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
The conventional mattress typically provides a single degree of support to the body due to the substantially homogeneous nature of the cushioning material disposed therein. Such a single degree of support, while adequate for most purposes, may prove inadequate depending upon the support preferences of the user. A need has thus arisen to provide variable cushion support within a single cushion or mattress. An attempt to realize such objectives has been tried using a plurality of selectable surfaces having varying hardnesses.
A mattress directed generally to the provision of a plurality of selectable surfaces of varying hardnesses is shown by Johnson in U.S. Pat. No. 2,721,339, which discloses a mattress having two superposed halves joined together in a manner enabling one half to be swung over and upon the other half. A first half of the mattress is provided with a plurality of hardboard panels, while the second half consists of a uniform construction of cotton batting. The second half does not have any panels disposed therein. The panels are placed in the first mattress half relatively close to the sleeping surface. Such assembly allows for bidirectional flexing of the panels both toward and away from the sleeping surface. However, should the two mattress halves be encased within a mattress cover, removal of the cover would be required in order for the full range of hardnesses to be available to the user.
Thus, there exists a need for a simple mattress or cushion assembly which provides for uni-directional flexing of support panels disposed therein as well as for a mattress or cushion assembly which obviates the removal of a mattress cover in order to allow for a full choice of mattress hardnesses.